Addiction
by nerdy12
Summary: He was taboo. She was not supposed to want this, but she did. She was addicted... Adult content from the start. Reader beware. One shot. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.


He was her addiction.

She panted as he plowed into her. Kami, it felt so good, but it was so wrong. Perhaps that's why she gave in to him so often. He was taboo, something she shouldn't want to have. He was yokai… he was evil… he had tried on many occasions to kill her and her friends…

And she wanted him.

"Fuck yes…." He groaned as he thrust hard enough to injure a normal human woman. But Kagome was not normal. She was a miko, and her healing was almost instantaneous. Any damage she received from him healed in seconds. With that in mind he never went easy on her. Even now he was pulling her hair and fucking her with all he had. A normal human would have been killed, their pelvis crushed and their scalp ripped off. But Kagome could withstand everything he had to offer, and she enjoyed it, screaming in bliss as he made her cum long and hard for him.

"Oh, kami!"

Kagome cried out as he gave a particularly hard thrust, making her see stars. She pulled against the chains that kept her tied down to the bed he was keeping her prisoner in. The chains weren't entirely necessary… more for show, really. Her friends had a habit of rescuing her, and they had to keep up the appearance that she was there against her will.

Oh, they had done this many times. He would come in and steal her away at random times, then take her to his current castle and "tortured" her for a few weeks before her friends finally tracked them down and took her back. He would always appear to just barely escape, and he would even take a few injuries to keep up the act.

In all honesty, they would never defeat him. Kagome knew this. She had felt him fully release his power, and it was terrifying. Their little quest, even his trying to get all the pieces of the jewel… all of it… was just a game to him. He was doing it because he was bored. Because he was too powerful to do anything else. If and when he became bored with this little game, he would end it. Promptly. And nobody would be able to stop him.

Nobody.

Kagome only made him more interested in continuing the game. Stealing her away to fuck her senseless while her friends imagined her being raped and beaten only added to his pleasure with the game. The fact that he had so thoroughly corrupted a supposedly pure girl just made him even more amused. The game wasn't about winning or losing. It was about having fun, and he was having lots of it. It just so happened that his idea of having fun was… detrimental to the other team's health…

Kagome collapsed on the bed after a full night of "torture." She panted heavily as she looked up at the man that was supposed to be her mortal enemy. Kami, she could never figure out why he was so addicting. Every time she saw him her panties would get soaked. Luckily Inuyasha was always too distracted by the enemy to notice the change in her scent. She could barely keep up the façade that she wanted to kill him, when all she really wanted was for him to fuck her senseless. Most of the time she got what she wanted, as he always managed to make it appear like she'd let her guard down… and then he would snatch her up and be off, throwing a few attacks in as he left for good measure.

They always went to a different location. Sometimes she was in a lavish bed and other times he kept her in a dungeon like an actual prisoner. No matter where she was, he spent almost all the time he had with her fucking her like there was no tomorrow. It was a wonder how she had not become pregnant in all this time. It had, after all, been going on for two years.

Had it really been that long?

She watched as he cleaned up and dressed himself. He always left shortly after the deed was done. Sometimes he did torture her… by not letting her have her release. But that only made it so much more sweet when he finally gave her what she wanted.

As the door closed behind him Kagome sighed. She remembered when this first started. The first time had been exactly what her friends had feared… he had indeed tortured her and raped her many times. She had been so scared then… but he had made sure she felt pleasure in it in the end. And then… he explained his entire game to her, and let her feel his true power. She realized how hopeless their situation was… and she made a deal with the devil.

So long as she continued to sate his needs, he would not kill any of her friends. Injure, yes, but not kill. He even stopped the growing of the wind tunnel on Miroku's palm, and "freed" Kohaku during a battle, all while making Sango think she herself had freed her brother. All Kagome had to do to keep her friends from death was tend to her occasional captor whenever he desired. As an added note, should he ever order her to do something while she was around her friends, she had to obey. Luckily, he had never done such before…

After a while she found herself anxious for the next time he would steal her away. Since the first time he captured her he had never truly tortured her again, and she always felt pleasure from the way he touched her. Soon she found herself addicted. She became eager to find him in her travels with her friends, as it meant he would steal her away again. Of course, he didn't always kidnap her. He had an act to keep up, after all. But he almost always made a grab for her.

And she loved it.

A loud crash across the castle startled Kagome. So Inuyasha had found her again. It had been two weeks, after all, and he was due to show up at any time. Kagome sighed and stopped her healing. A few lingering bruises from her captor stopped healing and became a deep purple. They were all over. On her thighs, around her neck, on her wrists. She bit her lip until it bled, making herself cry in the process, and then adjusted the blankets on the bed so that most of her goods were covered but the shackles on her wrists and ankles were still visible.

The sounds of fighting came closer until Inuyasha broke down the door and rushed in, pausing at what he saw. His heart broke at the sight before him. To him, all he could see was a crying, battered, and bruised Kagome. From the position she was in and the shackles and the lack of clothing he knew she'd been raped by Naraku again. His poor Kagome. She was terrified of Naraku now, and had horrible nightmares because of him. Yet they could never manage to kill the sick bastard who constantly kidnapped her just to rape her. The old lady Kaede had a theory on why Naraku did this. He was trying to corrupt Kagome; to instill fear and/or hatred into her until she could no longer purify the jewel. And it was working. The jewel no longer shone with the brightness of purity it once had. Now it had swirls of corruption in it long with the purity. Every time they rescued her from Naraku the corruption became more prevalent.

Little did he know...

He was near tears as he looked at her, shaking and crying in the bed where she was tied down. She let out a sob as she saw him and he rushed to her side, ripping off the shackles and pulling her into a tight hug. Kagome felt truly bad for Inuyasha at times. She knew he was hurt every time he saw her like this. But her acting was the only thing keeping Naraku from killing him and her friends.

Speaking of… Naraku burst into the room, growling in anger. He attacked Inuyasha, but he dodged, taking Kagome with him. When a few of Naraku's reincarnations also entered the room, Inuyasha decided it was time to leave. He couldn't fight them all and protect Kagome at the same time. He'd been stupid and rushed into the castle without any backup, like his typical self. Keeping Kagome secure in his arms, Inuyasha jumped out the window and ran off to safety with the "delicate" Kagome safe at last. Kagome just watched as the castle grew smaller the further they ran away. She wondered, as the last bits of the castle vanished from sight, when the next time Naraku would steal her away would be… After all...

She was addicted.

* * *

Hi there. I'm new to this site but I've been writing for as long as I can remember. A friend of mine recommended using this site to see how people liked my stories and, um, fantasies...

So here goes. Hope you enjoy.

-Everythingnerd12


End file.
